


Cursed!

by Devil May Cry (YaoiWolfGirl)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiWolfGirl/pseuds/Devil%20May%20Cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has left the city of Fortuna in search of Dante. But he has no clue where the man even lived. As Nero tries to find the Devil May Cry shop he seems to run into trouble with a neko demoness. Slash! DantexNero! Don't like don't read! First DMC fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

_**So here is the first chapter of my first Devil May Cry story. I hope you like it, I decided to post it here on AO3 since I have it up on Fanfiction already lol.** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!** _

_**Chapter warning: Language** _

_**Chapter 1: Searching** _

* * *

__

Nero sighed as he sat in the small cafe at the edge of a small town, staring into his practically untouched sugared coffee. He had just gotten kicked out of his hometown Fortuna by the people because no one but Kyrie accepted him, but even she had grown apart from him. She stopped talking to him unless he brought something up first, her once warm smiles had become weary, and she never touched him anymore. No hugs or kisses.

So one day she told him she wanted to see other guys because she thought of him more as a brother now. It broke Nero's heart yes, but he accepted it before he packed up and moved out of Kyrie's house.

After that though, no one wanted him or would let him stay anywhere. The town still feared or hated him. With that he boarded the ferry and went to the main land in search of the one person he knew would accept him, no matter what he was. Dante.

Only problem was he had no idea where the older devil slayer lived. Or even what city he stayed in. So now he just sat in this cafe with his Devil Bringer wrapped up in gauz instead of its usual sling, trying to think of a way to find the red clad devil. So far, no luck.

He sighed again before taking a sip of his coffee. It was now 11:30 PM and the shop would be closing at twelve. He either had to find a place to stay or keep going untill he caught scent of the other hunter.

Nero stood and laid some money on the table before he left the cafe.  _'Damnit, how am I supposed to find his ass?'_  he thought as he walked around with his hood pulled up over his head and hands in his pockets.

Before he rounded another corner a faint scent caught his attention that was drifting on the wind. Demons. But none he had ever scented before...the demon smelled bitterly sweet. Definitely female.

"Heh, finally something to do around here," Nero chuckled to himself as he started off towards the scent. He followed it to a large alley way and stood in the shadows while he watched the black haired girl in what looked like a white dress...and were those cat ears on her head? And a tail?

He stared slightly confused. He had heard of neko demons but had never truely seen one. He smirked as he noticed she had a few other demons which were just large demonic lion looking things and got out Blue Rose from the holster on his left leg and made himself known. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think demons are very welcome in town,"

She whipped around hissing in anger, "How dare you point a gun at me!"

"I'm very daring and I never back down from a challenge," he replied as he watched the demonic lions whom were growling and hissing at him, "So I'm sure that kicking your asses will be very entertaining!"

And with that he fired the first few bullets at the neko demoness and her minons.

* * *

 

_**Sorry for the short-ish chapter but trust me they will get longer! I hope you all like this so far. So tell me is it good, bad, or just okay? I'll update again soon!** _

_**Next chapter: Cursed- Oooh, can anyone guess what's gonna happen? ;)** _

_**~YaoiWolfGirl** _


	2. Curses Suck!

_**Here's the second chapter of the story I hope you all like it! It's longer than the first so I know that's a plus! Lol.** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!** _

_**Chapter warning: Language, blood, violence!** _

_**Chapter 2: Curses Suck!** _

* * *

__

Nero dodged as one of the large demonic lions pounced at him with his claws unsheathed. He jumped into the air and twisted to shoot down at the demon before it landed on its paws again, snarling. He landed easily on his feet and turned grabbing Red Queen from his back and revving her engine as gasoline slips down the blade making the sword shoot of blazing red flames. He turned quickly as a golden lion with a spiked tail and large fangs like a Sabortooth Tiger leapt at him. He swung the blade, slicing the demon across its left front leg. The demon staggered, almost falling, now that its leg was damaged badly.

Nero swore to himself, he couldn't find out where the demoness had gone to. He knew she was around cause he could sense her near. He lost sight of her when black fog had appeared around her and the area they were in. The middle, which was where Nero was, was the only place the fog wasn't touching. He could see anything around him there.

He turned again as he noticed the lions were backing up into the fog.  _'Damnit, now I won't be able to tell when they're attacking!'_  he thought as he glared at them. He kept his guard up and kept turning trying to keep an eye from all around him at once. However, it didn't work very well.

A white lion leapt at him from behind and tackled him to the ground roaring at him and scratching him across the chest. The young hunter scrambled to move a foot up under the lions stomach and kicked it off of him making it collide with a dumpster, or thats what it sounded like it hit. He couldn't tell through the smokey fog. Nero got to his feet and shot a load of bullets into the one lion he had kicked away that was coming back. It fell to the ground dead as the bullets had been shot into its gaping mouth as it had been roaring with rage.

The teen heard a wailing, or more like yowling, from behind him in the fog. He turned hearing the demoness' voice come forth to him.

"No! My precious little  _kitten_! How dare you?"

Nero scoffed, "Lady if you think  _that_ was a kitten then your even more messed up than I thought," he smirked as he heard her hiss. He tore off the guaz that was hiding his Devil Bringer and grabbed another lion that was charging towards him. It was the one he had injured before, he noted as he saw the gash running up its foreleg. He grinned and slammed it into the ground over and over until it had stopped moving and there was blood pooling from its head that was smashed open like a pumpkin that had been kicked in.

He heard the neko demon yowl out at him again and he just grinned like the cocky, sarcastic teen that he was, "Heh, it sounds to me like someone missed their cat nap!"

Suddenly she appeared from the black fog her tail was twice its normal size with fury, and her eyes were a bright green with slitted pupils, "I'll make you miserable for the rest of your life!"

Nero stared at her dumbfounded as she started to chant odd words that sounded like they were Latin or something and a weird glow formed in the palm of her hand, like a purple glowing fog.

 _"_ _Potestatem nekos exaudi me doce quid esse neko Hic puer est de!"_ the neko demoness chanted, and before Nero had time to react the glowing purple smoke shot at his chest right where his heart is. Nero screamed as a searing pain went through his body and he fell limp to the ground paralyzed.

"What... - _gasp_ \- ...did you do to me?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. It was hard for him to breathe now and he didn't know why. Also he had a burning on his chest that felt like something was burning itself into his flesh.

"I did nothing but gave you a small curse, hope you like my gift to you. Now I'm just gonna wait untill you're not paralyzed anymore so I can take you with me to keep as a pet," she smiled then, "Consider it as you making up for killing my two kittens," she then petted the last living lion, a black one, that never seemed to leave her side.

Suddenly there was a loud series of gun shots and the neko demon yowled in pain before she turned around. By this time Nero was only half concious and couldn't tell who was shooting at the demoness as he tried to hang onto reality.

However, it didn't work. The last thing he saw was a pair of black, high heeled boots coming towards him as the neko demon vanished with her lion in a cloud of black fog.

* * *

 

_**And that's chapter two! Hope you guys like it. I will update again soon, promise.** _

_**Next chapter: Chicks Are Crazy** _

_**~YaoiWolfGirl** _


	3. Chicks Are Crazy!

_**Hey there everyone! I hope you're ready for chapter 3 because here it is!** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!** _

_**Chapter warning: Language...** _

_**Chapter 3: Chicks Are Crazy** _

* * *

__

Dante was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up in their usual place when Trish walked in carrying someone over to his couch. He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as he tried to pay attention to the magazine in front of his face. He didn't succeed when he spotted a familiar sword attatched to the back of the person who was also wearing a very familiar denim coat with a hoodie.

"Trish? Who is that?" he asked. He swore if it was who he thought it was then he was gonna shit himself. Because if it was, Nero then Satan himself must have brought him here cause the elder hunter had been thinking about calling up the kid to see if he wanted to come help him with a job he had been wanting to take but had been for a  _pair_ of demon hunters, not just  _one_. He swore, humans were very picky.

She looked over to him with a smug smile, "Why it's your favorite spitfire, Nero,"

Dante stood and came over to look at the younger man. It was definitely Nero. Same hair and innocent looking features and clothing. Although before when they met, he didn't look very innocent until he was calm instead of tensed and angry like a wet cat. He chuckled as he remembered what their first type of hello was: boots to the older devil's face. _ **  
**_

"I thought that's who it was, I noticed the sword and coat," he replied as he ginned down at the smaller male before looking to Trish, "But where on earth did you find him?"

"Battling that neko demoness I've been tracking down," Dante looked at her surprised and wondered how well the younger man did. The neko demoness was named Kiki, which he was sure was short for  _Kitty_ , but he didn't care, and she was supposed to be very hard to kill. Her demonic lions were easy to get down, well two were anyways, the last lion and herself used dark magic to protect themselves and so far no hunter has been able to catch her. Trish thought it was a nice challenge for her to take and accepted the job.

"I see, how did it go for him?"

"He was doing well: killed the first two lions but the last and the demoness got away after she zapped him with some weird...purple glowing fog," she replied trying to remember if the demoness did any curses on the others who had accepted the job before herself. She shook her head, "I'm not sure what it was that she did to him but it can not be good. Be sure to keep an eye on him Dante...oh and don't molest him in his sleep," And with a last wink, Trish left the building before Dante had time to respond.

 _'I am not the type to go as low as to molest someone in their sleep...'_ Dante thought as he looked down to the unconcious teen. Both Trish and Lady knew he had feelings for the young man, but he wasn't sure if he was really  _in love_  with Nero. So he had asked them to never bring it up in front of the other. Which now was the time to prove they would keep their promise to him.

But to leave the kid here alone with him? Man, them girls were crazier than the hunter had originally thought they were.

* * *

Nero awoke on a leather couch, inside what looked like a very messy office. He sad up holding his chest feeling as though he had some sort of scar from that demoness that had shot the purple fog at it. He looked around when he didn't see or hear anyone. It was real late at night, most likely around two in the morning. Once he realized his hood was still up and Red Queen was still attached to his back, he stood pushing the hood back and putting both Blue Rose and Red Queen on a desk that sat near the back of the room. The lights were all off but the glow from his bandaged arm was enough to let him see where he was going.

However, it wasn't until he felt something twitch atop his head that he found out he had some new attachments to his head. He reached up and felt something soft and fuzzy twitching contently in his white hair. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he hurried to look for a bathroom without making too much noise. When he finally found one he flipped on the switch and almost yelped when he noticed that he had a new set of furry white cat ears atop his head. Not only that, but he also had a fluffy cat tail.

 _'What the fuck did that demon do to me?'_  he thought as he glared at the image of himself in the mirror. He growled as he looked at his brightly glowing right arm.  _'As if this thing made me a big enough freak already!'_

He then stopped as he realized something. His arm had never glowed this brightly. Not after he had first met Dante that is. He sighed as he remembered the older hunter, he had accepted Nero no matter how he looked. It was the main reason he wanted to find the older man. He left the bathroom, not caring about where he was right now, and went back down to the couch and layed down on it in thought as he remembered the day Kyrie had broken up with him for some church-loving guy.

**-Flashback begins-**

_Nero walked into the house him and Kyrie shared with a wide grin on his face. It was their anniversery since they had gotten together a year ago after the Fall of Sanctus. He had gotten her a bouquet of blue and white roses and was planning to take her out to eat at the best resturaunt in town. He had planned to give her a night she would have never forgotten._

_"Kyrie, I'm home sweethea-" he stopped as he saw Kyrie sitting on the couch in the arms of another man that had brown hair and gray-ish eyes. He stared at them as the girl he loved stood to begin to speak._

_"Nero...I didn't expect you back so soon...um, this is Ralph," she said with a soft smile. Nero looked back and forth between them confused and hurt deeply._

_"I-I see. So what's going on here, Kyrie?" he asked as Ralph began to look uncomfortable._

_"Nero, please don't make this any harder than it already is, okay?" he watched her as she sighed and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm leaving you, Nero. I have fallen in love with, Ralph. I need to see other guys, I cannot keep up with staying here with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I think of you more as a brother instead of a boyfriend or a lover."_

_Nero had told her he understood and would pack up to move out by tomorrow morning. He had done as he said he would and had all his stuff, his weapons and clothing and CD player, in his duffle bag ready to go. He said goodbye to the girl he had loved, and left to find a hotel to stay at._

_What he didn't expect was to be cast away by everyone he asked for a place to stay at. Everyone either glared at him and slammed the door in his face or had a look of fear in their eyes as they said no to the lone devil hunter. Nero did not have a place to go, and couldn't think of anyone who would accept him._

_That's when he remembered Dante. The red clad devil hunter had told him before he left that if he ever needed a place to stay or wanted a job then to go straight to him at Devil May Cry. Once he remembered Dante, a smile crossed his lips. He had always thought the older hunter was a good friend, better than most other friends that's for sure. However, he realized embarrassedly that thinking of the man had made his heart race speed up._

_After saking his head he had pushed the thought of that to the back of his mind and borded the ferry to begin his search of Dante._

**-End flashback-**

Nero sighed and curled up on his side using his left arm as a pillow as he started to drift off into sleep, ignoring the stinging pain of the tears in the back of his eyes from the memories of Kyrie leaving him. He hated to think about it and decided to stop from now on so he could just leave this place in the morning and find Dante.

However, Nero was unaware of the man sleeping upstairs in the bedroom that was whom he was searching for.

* * *

 

_**Whoo! There is chapter 3! Hope you all liked it haha!** _

_**~Yaoi Neko-Wolf Girl** _


	4. Reunited!

_**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Nero and Dante are going to reunite and stuff and I'm really tired right now, I'm in school posting these cause I'm very bored. Haha, Enjoy! xD** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!** _

_**WARNING: language ... and adorable kitty Nero xD** _

_**Chapter 4: Reunited!** _

* * *

Nero awoke to the sound of a shower running. He then realized he was still in this strange messy office ... and he now had cat ears and a tail! He bolted up from the couch and pulled up his hood on his red hoodie, then he tucked his tail as best he could down into his jeans. He wrapped it around his leg a bit so it wouldn't buldge out anywhere in his pants. Now he looked normal other than his right arm being wrapped up in gauz. He looked around, his sword and gun were sitting on the desk over at the end of the office. He went to go retrieve them, but stopped once he saw what was hanging up on the wall.

His eyes widened. All over the wall here were Devil Arms. There was a Tripple Ice Nunchuck, then a Purple Electric Guitar, Twin Swords (One red, one blue), and some others. But the ones that really caught his eye were the ones that were in a glass cabinet not too far from the wall. Inside there was a case which he recognized as Pandora's Box, then there was some metalic boots and gloves. Gilgamesh. After that there was another weapon which he also recognized as Lucifer. But they were not what truly caught his eye. Oh no.

What really  _did_  catch his eye were the Twin Guns, one silver and one black, and the huge sword. He knew these weapons. Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion. Dante's weapons. And if they were here, then that mean the older devil was too! Which meant, his search for him was finally over.

Nero gave a sigh of relief and looks around some more. The place really was a dump. There were old pizza boxes in a corner, his desk was littered with some papers, and then there was the old pool ball table and a jukebox that looked pretty smashed in as if someone had beaten the shit out of it before. The couch was alright, but there were some lumps where Nero was sure the springs would pop through at any time. Last of all in the center there was an old T.V and a coffee table.

The place was pretty cozy, had a bunch of shit in it but still enough room to run around in a circle and not trip on anything. Over to his left there was a staircase leading up to a hall where there were tree doors. One that had a light on, which he assumed was the bathroom, one that was left open, and then one that was shut. The one left open was Dante's room, again he was guessing. There was also a door behind the desk, where it lead to he didn't know. Last there was another door closer to the stairs.

Just then his stomach growled. He blushed slightly at being hungry, although, he had not eaten since he left Fortuna the other night. Nero shrugged and walked to the door behind the desk opening it. It was a pantry with a clothes washer and dryer inside. So the old man really did do laundry? Well, at least he cleaned a little bit.

He sighed and went to the other door that was closer to the stairs and went in. He found the kitchen and smiled, walking to the fridge he opened it. Inside he found a pizza box, most likely a day old. He also found some beer at the bottom and then the only thing to drink was either a jug of water or what seemed to look like some sort of juice? He didn't trust it.

So in the end, the young half devil just got a cold slice of pizza and walked back to the main part of the office and sat down. He heard the shower finally turn off but didn't look up as he kept eating. Man, he really was hungry.

"Hey kid! Who said you could eat my pizza?!" Came the voice he knew all too well. Nero looked up to see Dante in his red jeans with black leather chaps attached to them, just like when they met. Only this time he was shirtless and wet as water still dripped from his hair to his face.

Nero smirked, "Hey there old man ... did you find me or something? Cause I don't remember passing out here."

Dante chuckled as he walked down the stairs, "Nah, Trish brought you here. She's the one who found you not me."

Nero nodded and finished off his pizza before he leaned back into the couch. He was glad he found Dante, but he didn't know how to explain his situation ... well, at least he didn't know how to start it.

Thankfully, Dante did it for him, "So, why are you here in my city anyways?"

"Oh um, well Kyrie dumped me and everyother place wouldn't let me rent a room," Nero scratched his nose nervously as he watched as the older of the two go to his desk and sit down, "So I decided to search for you, but I ran into trouble on-"

The other cut him off, "Yeah I know, the Neko Demoness. Trish saw you fight her."

Nero paused and then nodded, "Oh well, you don't mind me being here right?"

"Not at all, kid." he replied as he kicked his feet up on the desk. Then he remembered the job offer, "However you'll have to pay me rent." Smirk.

The fiery young devil glared over at him in disbelief, "What? Are you kidding?!"

"Nope! So you better take some job offers to get the payment," he looked over to the other, "It won't be much and your first payment for the month I'll let slide if ..."

"... If what?"

"If you accomany me on a double job. I can't go alone, they want a 'pair' of demon hunters for the job."

The denim clad hunter paused to think before nodding in agreement, "Alright, I'm in."

The older nodded and then he got up from his desk to go get some pizza himself. He came back eating a cold slice and holding a beer as he sat down. That's when he realized something.

"Oh kid, I forgot to mention there is a spare bedroom upstairs. You can use that to sleep in but it only has a mattress in it," he swallowed then and looked to the other, "And you can use the shower if you need it."

Nero for some reason shuddered at the thought of a shower, must be side affects from the curse that was put on him. Then he began to worry. If Dante were to find out he had cat ears and a tail to match, there would be no end to the name calling and jokes! Just his luck, being cursed and put in the same house as the old man. What joy. He sighed then and stood, he shouldn't be upset about that. He should be thankful that Dante had given him a place to stay, otherwise he would be on the streets freezing his ass off at night.

The younger devil thanked him and then went upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door locking it tight so the other wouldn't be able to barge in if he felt like doing so. Nero stripped himself of his jacket, hoodie, and boots leaving him in his jeans and black tank. He looked at his ears in the mirror, and growled in annoyence.  _'Why a cat of all things?'_  he thought to himself. He then removed the rest of his clothing and got into the shower.

He couldn't help the soft moan of bliss that escaped his mouth once the hot water hit his sore muscles. However, the ears atop his head were back as if he was upset. He wasn't really, he just wanted to keep the water out of them. Apparently he hated water in his ears now? Man, cat instincts are annoying.

He finally began to wash up.

* * *

Downstairs, Dante was getting ready to leave on the mission he was taking Nero on. They needed the money because the older knew the hot water was supposed to be turned off today along with the heat if he didn't pay the bills. Wait ... did he remember to tell Nero not to take to long in the sho-

"Aaahhhhhhh! COLD!"

Nope. Apparently he forgot that little detail, oopsie. The older smirked and looked up to see if the other could come running out of the bathroom. He did not, so the infamous devil slayer just shrugged.

"Old man what the fuck is up with your water?!"

"Sorry kid, forgot to tell ya the heat and hot water was getting turned off today!"

He heard the other mumble something and then ... did he just hear a hiss? Nah, must have been his imagination. He returned to getting ready to leave for the mission while he waited for Nero to get done.

When the kid was finally finished, he came out of the bathroom in his same clothing. He needed to buy more once he got the money. Dante waited for him to get down the stairs and he turned towards the other to give him his sword and gun.

"Here you are kid, I made sure Blue Rose was lo-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at the others head.

"Old man, what are you looking at?" That's when Nero's eyes went wide and he blushes. He quickly reached up and covered the ears on his head, "Damnit, don't you  _dare_  say anything!"

The other blinked, and then fell to the ground drying. The red clad hunter held his sides in pain as he kept laughing at the others fuzzy kitty ears, and when he saw the agitated bushy tail he lost it even more. Nero was never as humiliated in his life as he was now.

"Fuck off old man," he cursed while blushing madly, "Now get up so we can leave for the mission already!"

Dante laughed a couple more times while he stood, and whipes a tear from his eye. He handed the other his weapons and watched as the kid strapped them to his back and thigh holster. Seeing him as a neko was amusing, but now that he actually looked, seeing him while blushing with cat ears and a tail made him look innocent and even cute. It sorta even turned on the older hunter, but he pushed those thoughts away the best he could.

"Alright, let's roll kid." he turned on his heel and walked out of the shop going to his cherry red mustang GT convertable, but he had the top up right now.

He got into the car and started it as Nero climbed into the passenger seat. Then the next thing the younger knew, they were racing down the street over the speed limit and he was digging his claws into the leather for dear life.

* * *

_**Whew, well there's chapter 4 of Cursed! I hope you all liked this chapter, next up is my horrible fight scene!! xD But anyways, remember to review! Thank you for reading! :D** _

_**~YaoiWolfGirl** _


	5. Shadows

_**Hey there everyone, welcome to chapter 5 of Cursed! Haha, I'm glad you all liked the other chapters thus far. I'm still uploading from school ... yeah. All. In. One. Day. xD** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** _

_**WARNING: language, violence, blood.** _

_**Chapter 5: Shadows** _

* * *

Nero dreaded every minute of the drive to the next town over ... which was an hour and a half away. Why? Because of Dante's berserk driving that's why! He was going way above the speed limit for one, and second he was bored out of his mind! He was so jittery and couldn't keep still in the car. He searched radio stations until he found a good song, looked out the window, and his leg was bouncing every now and then. Not to mention in the car he let his tail free as it hurt to sit with it in his pants.

So his tail was free to move and twitch anytime it wanted to ... which was almost all the time. Dante was very amused too, Nero could tell by the way he sometimes chuckled from whatever his tail does that seemed to irritate the younger devil to make him trap it to the seat or his leg at random times with a hand. Then at one point, the older devil had busted up laughing for almost 10 minutes because the kid had actually hissed at Dante for being amused by his self torture.

For said man however, he was having the time of his life! He was never this amused since his brothers disappearence seeing as he had no one to play pranks on or get in trouble with anymore. In fact, he really didn't have anyone to hang around with anymore. Now that the kid was living with him, he was much happier and less lonesome. Weird though, seeing as Nero had only been with him for like two days. No more, no less. But all in all he was indeed better.

"How much further do we gotta go, old man?!" the kid groaned impatiently, "I'm bored,"

"Not much further, kid. Calm yourself,"

He got a mumbled reply that he couldn't make out, so he just shrugged it off.

It was about another 15 minutes before they finally reached the town, it was way off in the middle of no-where and Nero already hated it. It was about as boring looking as the car ride by the looks of it. He got out and quickly pulled up his hood and tucked the tail into his pants, also hiding his Bringer as he noticed the small towns Church. He really didn't feel like getting Holy Water dumped onto his head by some elderly people. Dante however, just walked on through the town as if he owned the place with a cocky smirk on his face.

The two hunters went to the man of the Church who called them to slay the demon of the town, and was told where it is normally seen and at what times. Normally seen at dawn or dusk near the edge of the town by an old abandoned building. They both thanked the man and left, heading for said building and being sure to keep an eye out for anything abnormal.

Once they got to the warehouse both noticed right away that there was something wrong. Not just by the way the building looked with broken windows, old brick walls slowly falling apart, holes in the rusted metal roof, or the mild grafitti on it. No, there was something wrong with the atmosphere around the entire thing. It just screamed danger. Dante and Nero looked at one another before nodding silently and splitting up going around either side of the old building.

The younger half-breed searched the right side, and found the entrance right away. He poked his head into the broken metal garage-like door, and saw many old boxes and furniture. A place where a demon would most likely hide. He slipped into the dark room, hand close to his thigh in case he needed to pull out Blue Rose, and he began to search the interior. Ever so slowly he checked around every corner and inside every open metal or wooden box. So far the entire place was empty of any demons what-so-ever.

The kid sighed and shook his head, turning around and walking off towards the doorway once more. That's when he saw an old rusted metal staircase and he noticed also a second floor landing. He smirked and went over, carefully going up the stairs as they creaked with protest under his weight. God, did he pray he would not crash down to the floor. When he finally reached the landing he let out a breath he'd not known he was holding.

The denim clad hunter looked about as he walked gently across the floor, checking every place. Nero looked around and he tenses when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He whirled around and aimed his gun but it was only his shadow on the wall and he huffed annoyed that he was so concentrated that a simple dark casting of the sun from his own being would startle him into a defensive mode. The young half-devil turned away and began to check out the rest of the second story landing. However he did not realize what was happening behind him.

His shadow that had been on the wall didn't follow where he walked. Instead it moved off of the wall to stand as its own being and a large, insane grin spread across the demonic shadows face. It slowly began to slink away, down to the bottom floor of the warehouse. Once there it slipped outside, away from its original owner, where the red clad devil was located.

* * *

Dante had been searching everything he could outside the abandoned building, not finding much other than some broken boards of wood and some fallen bricks. That is until he finally found something that came to as a good clue, well, at least he thought it would. It was an odd shaped print in the dirt, with something around that edges that looked like ... black soot or something. He touched it, the soot almost feeling like sand on his fingers. He hummed in thought to himself as he stood and kept searching.

The infamous devil hunter wandered until he came to the entrance to the building. He looked inside and saw Nero on the second floor looking around and he was about to call out to the kid when he noticed something on the floor. He looked down seeing more of the black sand-like tracks. He followed them back out the door and around the other side of the warehouse. What he was met with however, was another Nero. Or, what was supposed to be Nero that is. The being before him was all black, aside from the 'Bringer' on its right arm that was a blue-ish black color on the hide and a purple essence seeped from where the blue light would shine lightly from the kid's own Devil Bringer. Dante quickly pulled out Ebony and Ivory and glared at the being as it began to grin at him with an insane look, its smile pure white. Then he saw the eyes, they were a bright golden color.

 **"What're ya doin', old man?"** the voice Dante heard sounded like a demented version of Nero's soft, sarcastic tone. He knew this was the demon they were after. It was a Shadow Stalker. They were able to take form of anything and anyone. To be able to strike fear into your heart or make you hesitate in fighting them. And this one just so happened to be making him hesitate. He quickly shook his head reminding himself that the real Nero was inside the building, and then he opened fire onto the being.

It screeched in pain and was now littered with holes in its shadowy sand-like body but they quickly formed back to normal. Dante growled and was about to open fire again, that is until another set of bullets rained down atop the demons head. The demon slayer looked up to a window to see the kid there shooting the shadow with Blue Rose before it slipped away into the shadows of the building, hiding itself there along the wall unable to be seen.

"Shit ... old man, what the hell was that?" Nero asked as he jumped down from the window.

"That's what they call a Shadow Stalker," at the raised eyebrow he explained, "They can take the shape of whatever they choose to try and frighten you or make you faulter in killing them before they can attack you,"

The kid nodded as they kept on guard looking for the Shadow Nero that was still in hiding, "And pray tell, how do they attack?"

"Well ... it's kinda wierd actually. They cover you with their body, and it acts like quick sand and they end up absorbing you,"

"Ugh, gross .."

At that last line, a huge Shadow Wolf jumped from the wall and attacked them, trying to chomp down on them to do said absorbing technique. Both hunters dodged out of the way and began firing at the wolf, but it seemed the holes the bullets made would just end up closing up again as the bullets were sucked into its body. What happened nexts though, surprised even Dante himself as the bullets from their guns were launched back at them.

Nero had rolled out of the way while the older devil just stepped aside as each bullet passed. If it had been in slow motion, it would have looked like a scene from the Matrix.

The battle went on, both hunters trying to shoot down the Shadow Wolf but it was in vain. Their guns just weren't working, and the swords would make it risky since they would have to get close to the Shadow Stalker to even do damage. Which meant either one of the slayers could easily get sucked into its quick sand like body. Only after a few more tries did Dante's patience wear thin and he holstered his twin guns only to pull out Rebellion.

"That's it, I'm cutting this Sandman in half!"

"Wait- ... old man!" Nero called as the older of the two ran towards the black wolf.

Dante was about to cleave said wolf in half ... that is until it took upon another shape and he stopped his eyes widening as he stared at a Shadowed version of a man that looked exactly like him, only with the hair slicked back into neat spikes and he looked more cold in the face and had a katana, that looked oddly like Yamato, at his hip.

 **"Why whatever are you doing, Dante?"**  the red clad devil didn't know what to do and he could not move,  **"Planning to kill me once again?"**

Nero stared in confusion not understanding why he had stopped in his tracks instead of cleaving the damned shadow in half, "Dante!"

However his scream was ignored as said man kept listening to the Shadow Man began to circle him,  **"I am very disappointed, I thought you would be happy to see me again,"**  the figure was not getting closer until it whispered something into Dante's ear that Nero had to strain to hear himself,  **"Little brother,"**

Dante gasped then as the Shadow Stalker grabbed hold of him and began to try absorbing him into its body, he fought against it but it was slowly creeping up his body. He heard a scream from somewhere and he was almost completely consumed until a blazing hot sword slashed the demon away from him, catching the poor thing on fire as it screamed in agonizing pain and backed away. The young half demon revved Red Queens blade once more and attacked again ... and again ... and again until the Shadow was nothing more than a smoking pile of ash. He panted before turning around to see Dante staring at the pile of ash with a dazed look to his eyes, almost as if he were somewhere else.

Nero walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Hey old man, you sleeping with your eyes open or what?"

"What?"

"It's dead, stop staring at it. Not the first time you've seen a pile of demonic ash, old man,"

Dante shook his head and turned walking away from the warehouse, "Yeah whatever kid, lets go,"

They both walked back to the church and got their pay before getting into the car and driving off. However there was something on Nero's mind that he couldn't shake off.

What form had that demon taken at the last minute? And why did Dante freeze like that? And why did it call him 'Little brother'? Nero just didn't understand.

Dante was having his fair share of thoughts as well. However, his were of a certain blue clad devil with spiked back hair.

* * *

**Ahhh, well that's chapter 5. Which also, this gives us a slight hint of what is to come in the future for Nero and Dante. Can ya guess?? Lol, well hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**~YaoiWolfGirl**


	6. Bad Memories

_**I hope you enjoy the sixth chapter! Woo hoo!! xD** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!** _

_**WARNING: Language, nudity, hint of young twincest and angsty memories.** _

_**Chapter 6: Bad Memories** _

* * *

Once back in town, Dante when to pay the water and heat bills, having made it just a half hour before closing time. He was lucky, and thankful, for making it, as he wanted a shower once he got back to his home. And when the two finally arrived back at the Devil May Cry shop, Dante went straight inside and began putting his weapons back where he kept them. He sighed as he took off his trench coat, hanging it up before heading upstairs. And all Nero could do was watch while the older of the two half breeds walked around as if he were in a trance, or at least in very deep thought. It truly confused the younger hunter. However, to Dante it wasn't confusing ... it was painful.

So painful that he went straight to the bathroom, turned on the shower until it was burning hot to the touch, and stripped until he was bare as the day he was born. Then he hopping into the scalding water, letting it cascade down his body as he stood there with icy orbs glued to his feet. His mind was running wild with old memories, some good and some not so good. Some of the memories were very ... violent, and hurtful to remember. Which is exactly why Dante chose to take such a hot shower. To try to distract himself, but it wasn't working very well. As he began to shake his head from side to side, punching the wall which made the tile crack and cut his knuckles open. Something that would heal very quickly, even as they dripped blood.

Dante let out a shaky breath, as he remembered all that happened between him and his elder twin, Vergil.

* * *

_Dante ran to his mother, a beautiful woman with long blone hair, as tears ran down his face. He cried to her, "Vergil beat me up with the stick again!"_

_His mother cooed him, holding him gently, knowing that he would be fine as she stroked his black hair gently. Another boy who looked exactly like the one in her lap walked over, frowning in envy. Dante always got their mothers love, as if he were too precious to her to not baby him. Vergil was always told he'd be fine, to walk it off. However, he wasn't as weak as Dante was. He was strong, and didn't cry when someone lightly smacked him with a toy sword. They were to use them to practice their fighting, like their father Sparda instructed them. However, Dante made the training difficult._

_All the while, Eva would gently coo to him and kiss his injuries before letting him up to go play again. Dante right now was bout 7 years old, he should be more tough instead of acting like a toddler. But Vergil knew better than to get cross with Eva, she'd send him to bed without supper if he made fun of his brother again. So he turned away walking off to practice more fighting._

_Dante ran after his older brother, still wanting to play fight with him. He got beat up a few more times, but as the years passed he soon got a lot stronger and could stand being beat up by his brother at sword fights. However, by the time they were both 13 something was changing inside of them. Sparda said they had to stay seperated. The twins though, had grown to actually enjoy eachother's company no matter how different their personalities were. Vergil was more serious and tempered where Dante was cocky and laid-back. But they still wished to share rooms, but Sparda said not to. So they were seperated._

_But Dante didn't like that idea, and one night while it was storming he suddenly awoke from his sleep. Looking at the time, it was almost 3 AM. He rose from bed, left his bedroom, and walked down the hall quietly as the thunder clashed outside, overtop the house. He continued on his way until he reached his destination, now standing outside his brothers door. He slowly crept into the room, and to Vergil's bedside where he crawled atop it. He had no clue what he was doing, only that he knew he wanted to do it._

_Ever so slowly he pulled the blankets off of his older twins body, noticing he was only his a t-shirt and blue boxers where as Dante was only in some red ones. No shirt, he hated shirts. He crawled over the other beings body, straddling his waist, and slowly lowered his head, baring his now sharper teeth going for the neck. However, before he could bite down, he was suddenly flipped and pinned to the mattress below him._

_Vergil's eyes were suddenly a blood red color, as he growled. His demon was much more accurate then Dante's was, as he was older and maturing faster. But there was a reason Sparda wanted them seperated. And it was because their demons were maturing, going through puberty. They'd go for any demon nearby, to try and dominate said demon. But now, with both brothers together in the bed room, they were growling and snapping fangs tussling in the sheets to try to gain dominance._

_After a while, Dante finally submitted to his brother, who dominated him in power and bit into his neck to mark him, before they ended up ripping apart eachother's bed clothes. That night, both of them layed together, bodies naked and flushed as they rutted. Mating, claiming, and sweating with one another. They had no idea what they were doing, only that they enjoyed it. They didn't stop until finally, dawn came around, and they passed out with Dante wrapped up in his elder twin's arms, while Vergil held him possessively._

_**xXx** _

_Dante was scared as his mother ran with him in his arms, he had no idea where they were going. Only that they had to escape the demons that were following them. His father Sparda had stayed back at the manor, trying to ward off the demons. Eva had taken Vergil and Dante, that is until Vergil ran back to help his father fight, no matter how much his mother and younger brother cried out, calling him back away from the demons. Their yelling had alerted other demons however, and they had no choice but to leave the other twin behind and flee the scene._

_Now they were rushing through alley ways in the city, trying to find a place to hide. They ran, until finally his mother halted, looking around frantically. She was panting heavily, loosing stamina quickly with having to carry the more slow child in her arms. It had only been a month since he and Vergil had their nightly bonding with eachother. They'd done it two more times, but no more. Eva finally noticed a large hole in a wall, but it was only big enough to fit a young child inside. She knelt down and placed Dante there._

_"Be quiet, do not make a sound no matter what happens," she kissed his forehead and pulled back, "Don't look, close your eyes and turn away!"_

_The next minute she was running back down the alley. However, the demons had already caught up, and tackled her to the ground. Dante covered his mouth to stop the scream that was aching to be set free as he watched the ugly creatures tackle his mother to the ground. They tore to to pieces, biting her and scratching as she screamed with horror into the night sky as rain began to pour down. His mother's body was torn apart, violated, and then left to rot by the demons. All in front of the young child's eyes._

_And all Dante could do, is sit and wait until the demons had gone. Once it was clear, he left the small alcove in the wall, wandering in search of his twin brother. He cried out, hoping to find him or his father. But he was all alone. And there was nothing he could do._

_**xXx** _

_Dante walked, clad in his dark jeans, gray muscle shirt, boots and black trench coat with red on the inside and a British flad on the left sleeve. He was now 18 and he was following a woman called Kat as she led him to where her Master was supposed to be. Once he got there he met a man that was strikingly similar to him, but with a bit more muscle and he had silvery hair instead of black. Althought, now that Dante thoguht of it, his hair was slowly turning silver by the day. He frowned as the man began talking. Then that one line, got his attention._

_"I'm your brother, Vergil."_

_After that they worked together, trying to defeat their Uncle Mundus, their father's evil brother. But after they succeeded, Vergil mentioned how now they could rule the human race._

_Dante didn't agree to this, causing them to fight eachother. Dante won, and drove Vergil away. Kat later then went her seperate way, as she'd been in love with her former Master. So she left, to rid herself of the scar Vergil had left on her heart. Dante never again saw her after that._

_A year later, in the middle of Capulet City, a huge demonic tower rose up from the ground. Dante then instantly knew, who was behind everything as the Demons were sent to kill him. His hair was now pure silver, and his attitude was just as cocky as before. When he looked up at the tower, he could clearly see a blue clad being with slicked back silver hair that was in neat spikes. He grinned, walking forwards with his arms wide._

_"It's been a year since we last met," he's scoffed, "Guess you got something fun planned for me. Right Vergil?!"_

_It took him a while, a few tries in fact, to finally take down his brother. However, once he defeated him, Vergil wouldn't stop backing away towards the edge. Dante rushed forwards to save him, not wanting to yet again lose his brother. However, Vergil just slashed Yamato across his hand and allowed himself to fall down from the tower. Dante then left, and he will never admit that on that night, during the rainfall, he had indeed cried at losing his brother._

_A few years later, when he was about 26, he was more quiet and didn't talk much unless necessary. He ended up doing more missions, and one ended up where he had to help stop his Uncle Mundus from returning and also had to stop a man named "Nelo Angelo" which he did quite easily. However, afterwards ... he found out it was his brother who'd he'd actually killed. Which caused Dante to go into a slight depression, but he carried on his marry way. Continuing to do missions and help out people._

_Later he met Trish, and him and her had a bit of a thing for a while but it didn't work out as she just looked too much like his dead mother. It bothered him. But at least she didn't take it bad, and stayed friends with him. Then later, Dante decided to become partners with both Trish and Lady (the girl he'd met when Vergil rose the demon tower) and they started doing business together. Splitting payments and helping eachother out. However, Lady seemed to just be putting him more and more in debt as the years went by. But he didn't complain ... much._

_**xXx** _

_After a few more years, Dante was now almost 30 years of age. He'd grown a stubble along his jaw and chin, and had a new mission in a place called Fortuna. There he met the Holy Knights and Nero, the punk ass kid who he fought with and along side. He was cocky, and looked very much like Dante. Snow white hair, and sky blue eyes. But it wasn't Nero that instantly caught his attention ... okay it was, but later it turned out that it was the fact that he ended up getting Yamato. During their second fight ... he had his elder brothers katana at hand, and a blue demonic figure behind him that resembled his brothers demonic form. He was growing more curious of this kid, and in the end after they defeated the Savior and Sanctus fell he let Nero keep the sword. He knew it had found it's original owner, or at least ... a part of its original owner._

_Then after that he just went back to the Devil May Cry shop, contemplating on everything and doing more missions until finally the kid ended up coming here to live. And that's all he can remember to this day of all the times he had with his brother._

* * *

Dante at first didn't realize he was crying, but he did realize that he was now sitting down in the shower and that it was turning almost ice cold. He stood turning off the water, and got out shivering as he began to thoroughly dry himself off with a towel before he froze. Granted his immune system worked better then most humans did, but that didn't mean he couldn't get sick. So he wrapped the towel about his waist and left the bathroom walking to his room where he tossed the towel to the floor where his dirty clothing laid. He had yet to clean his room, and didn't think he would anytime soon either. Dante grunted as he fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling, pulling his black sheets over himself so he was at least covered from the waist down and then fell fast asleep. The fighting and crying he'd done that day wore him out. He just wished to forget everything that happened, and sleep would help.

Nero however, noticed the older man's strange actions and sighed. He was still downstairs sitting on the couch unsure of what to do. He was tired, but his mind was racing with curiosity and worry about the older devil slayer. So he knew he would never be able to sleep. He stood, pacing around the room in thought as he tried to figure out what had happened during the mission. Dante had froze once the Shadow Stalker took form of a man, who looked a bit like said man, but his appearence was slightly different. And the Shadow had said "Little Brother" while he was in that form. The voice sounded weird though, Nero'd never heard the voice before. Nor did he know if Dante ever heard it. But he must've, the Shadow demon took form of something that made Dante hesitate even more than it did when it formed to look like Nero himself.

The teen groaned in frustration before something clicked into his head. Dante was the son of Sparda, or at least one of them. In the legends he remembered hearing about back in fortuna, it said that Sparda mated with a human woman named Eva who'd bore him two heirs, both of them sons. Twins to be exact. So then, had the demon taken form of something from Dante's memory rather than something it could see presently? And if so ... had it been Dante's twin brother?

It made sense to Nero, the more he thought about it. Yes. That is what happened, the demon had hit Dante at a bad spot to try to absorb him for his power, by tricking him with his own brother's appearence. 'By the Gods, that must have been why the old man had been quiet during the ride home ... and avoided me by taking an hour and a half long shower,' Nero thought to himself, 'That's just sick!'

He shook his head before he finally headed upstairs to the guest room that Dante had spoken of before they set out on the mission. He walked inside, looking around and sighed. There really was only a mattress with a navy sheet and black pillow. Either way, it was a bed instead of an old couch that made his limbs ache so he walked over to it and after stripping himself down to his black boxers, he layed down on the bed and covered cuddling with the pillow after (for some odd reason) using his claws to make it more comfy for him. His tail wrapped around his waist and his ears twitched to every small sound outside his window during the night. But eventually, he fell fast asleep only wondering what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

_**Whelp, there it is. Number six! Having so much fun ... just uploading these ... yeah. Such fun .... very motivation ... much success.** _

_**~YaoiWolfGirl** _


	7. Cat and Mouse

_**Aaaand hello, this is the seventh chapter to Cursed! Hope you enjoy it like always! Anyways ... on with the story!** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did Kyrie would've never existed, and Dante and Nero would be together!** _

_**WARNING: Language and slight yaoi.** _

_**Chapter 7: Cat and Mouse** _

* * *

Nero awoke to the sound of music blasting downstairs and he sat up his ears back hating that he was disturbed during his sleep. He was worn out from yesterday's mission and the fact that he'd been up half the night wondering what was wrong with Dante. Honestly, he was getting tired of this shit. He got up and pulled on a black muscle shirt before heading down stairs his white tail lashing back and forth as he reached the bottom. Before him sat Dante at his desk reading a porn magazine while he was cleaning his guns. Honestly, did he need the music blasting that loudly?

The other hunter didn't seem to notice him, so the younger snuck over to the juke box and turned it off causing the other man to look up.

"Afternoon kid, why'd ya turn that off?" he paused in what he was doing and stood walking over to the juke box and turning it back on, but this time at a much lower volume to be able to hear Nero speak.

"Because you disturbed my sleeping, that's why," his stomach then growled and his ears perked up a bit, "Hey, there any food?"

Dante stared at him. One minute he was pissy because of being awokened, and next he was staring at him as if trying to beg for treats, "Uh, yeah there should be. Help yourself, kid,"

Nero nodded and walked to the kitchen and looked around. Pizza, pizza, and more pizza. Ugh, he didn't want cold pizza. He wanted something else for once! He began looking through the cupboards and found some old english muffings, and oh- he then reached up and pulled out two small cans of tuna. He smirked and made himself the tuna, mixing it in a bowl with some mayo and salt before making himself two sandwiches out of it. He turned to the fridge once more and got a glass of milk before walking out to the main office room/living room once more to sit on the couch. Once there, he began to eat his food.

Dante, once again, stared at Nero. Was that tuna? And milk? Why on earth was he eating so weirdly? Maybe it was the curse affecting him. It had to be, cause last Dante knew Nero had not been a big fan of seafood and normally he only drank chocolate milk if any milk at all. Dante smirked and rested his arms behind his head. This curse may end up being more fun than he'd first imagined. If Nero had  _all_  cat-like instincts then wouldn't the base of his tail, and his ears, be sensitive to the touch? That's how it was with most cats.  _'I wonder what would happen if I'd pet them?'_  he thought to himself as he stared at the younger devil in thought.

Nero was too busy eating and looking at the now turned on television to realize the infamous devil hunter was staring at him. He finished one sandwhich and was onto the next, eating as if it was the best meal in the world. And that's when Dante noticed it. Nero's new tail was swishing lazily back and forth in a very content manner, how cute. He grinned, standing from his place behind his desk, and walked off towards the couch where the younger sat. Nero acknowledged him with a slight flick of the ear before returning his full attention to the tv screen. Soon he'd devoured both sandwhiches and finished his glass of milk.

Dante was leaning back on the couch while the kid leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his knees. A grin spread over the elder hunter's face as he found this the perfect opportunity to test his theory of whether Nero's ears and tail were sensitive or not. Slowly he reached forwards and began to scratch at the left ear that was perched atop the snowy hair of the younger's head. He soon heard a soft  _purr_  of contentment as Nero leaned into the touch and relaxed back against the couch.

Ooh, this would be  _fun!_

Dante continued to scratch at the fuzzy white ear, then moves to the back of his head. All the while, Nero purred loudly eyes closed with a small smile upon his lips as his tail swished happily. The elder grinned and, since the kid's eyes were now shut, he moved his hand down to pet the fluffy tail protruding from the younger's back side. Nero gasped slightly and eyes went wide before he pulled back from Dante's touch.

"What's up, kid?"

"Um, n-nothing!"

The older half devil knew better than that, the slight pink of Nero's cheeks told him otherwise, "How come I don't believe that?"

Slowly the red clad hunter stood and stalked towards Nero, to which made the younger back away eyes wide and he seemed on edge now. Dante leaped, Nero ran. The older chased the cat eared teen around the office, as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse, with Nero as the mouse instead of the cat. How ironic!

Soon enough the living room/office was a mess. The couch was flipped onto the back, the coffee table moved slightly, the pool balls from the pool table were scattered on the table and floor (from Nero having climbed onto it earlier), and then the office chair and desk were askew also with the chair knocked on its side, papers/magezines scattered, and phone on the floor.

Dante however, was right now panting and staring up at Nero in the kitchen. He had somehow jumped up onto the top of the fridge and was now crouched on hands and knees, tail lashing with the fur fluffed to twice its size and the hair on his head was also kinda fluffed up and his ears drawn back. He let out a  _hiss_  of annoyance when the older of the two tried to reach up and grab him from the top of the fridge.

"Kid, get down!"

"No! Back off, old man!"

Dante growled and paced before smirking as he spots the broom. He moves as casually as possible, knowing that Nero is watching him with alert eyes and ears. Dante used his fast reflexes, grabbing the broom and turning to Nero who yowled eyes wide before he lept down from the fridge and out to the main room once more. The older man gave chase and soon, tackled him to the floor at the top of the stairs from Nero tripping. They laid there, panting, outside the bathroom door with Nero pinned on his stomach and Dante over top of him keeping him held down.

He chuckled, albeit out of breath, "So kid, you cooled off?"

Nero just let out a soft, cat-like growl his ears down as he pouted at being captured by the older demon. He wiggled a bit trying to escape, but it was useless. How in the world did the day end up like this? Nero was expecting Dante to mope around, and be upset over what happened during their mission. Instead he chased him like a lunatic through the office and kitchen! He was almost sure by now that the son of Sparda must have very big mood swings by now, or was just  _really_  good with hiding his true thoughts.

However, Nero did not have much time to think on it anymore as he felt fingers scratching at the base of his tail. Above him, Dante grinned like mad as he watched his hips move upwards slightly (or at least tried to) and heard the younger man gasp and make an odd mewl sound softly as he hid his face into his arms on the floor. The infamous devil slayer just kept scratching, teasing the poor kid, until he was squirming to be set free.

"Heh, does it feel good Nero?" he teased.

Nero hissed in return, heart pounding and blushing furiously, as he felt the need to lift his rear end up into the air like a female cat in heat. The teasing didn't stop, and it soon got worse to where he bit his lip to hold back a moan during a particularly rough scratch and he shivered during it. He was slowly becoming more and more aroused, turned on from the actions the other was inflicting upon him and he really just wanted to run into the bathroom next to them to take a nice cold shower.

Dante smirked, happy with his teasing, but soon ended it. However, he did not move from Nero. Instead he leaned down slowly to whisper into his ear, "Aw, little kitty seems horny."

At this Nero flushed and hissed, quickly turning which caught Dante off guard and he slashed his claws across his cheek making the older man yelp and pull back off the kid. He scrambled to his feet and bolted down the hallway to his room where he slammed the door, locking it behind him. Dante sat there, staring after the kid in shock. He hadn't meant to actually take it  _that_  far, but judging by the hardness he felt when Nero somehow managed to turn under him, he knew he had. He felt blood trickle on his cheek and rubbed the back of his head as he stood walking to the kids closed door.

"Nero," he said and recieved no answer, "C'mon kid, I was just teasing. I didn't mean to take it that far."

On the other side of the door, Nero's back was pressed against it with a deep red hue in his cheeks. He stared down at his straining erection against jeans, and gulped. Dante had done this to him, the touches he was giving Nero made him aroused, and it made the teen so embarrassed by this. He had no idea why, but he somehow felt it was more to him then that. Even now, Dante's voice apologizing outside his door was making him feel weird. He wanted to open the door and pull the older hunter to him and just ... just ...

Nero froze shocked. He shook his head almost violently to try and clear away the lewd thoughts portraying his mind. No, no, no! He didn't want that, he certainly couldn't. Sure, the older man was attractive but ... Nero couldn't possibly actually want Dante to ... to  _kiss_ him!

...Could he?

He shook his head, told himself he didn't but knew he was just lying to himself. He was for some reason very much attracted towards the older hunter, and blushed deeply at the thought. His heart pounded in his chest, much more then it had when he shared his first kiss with Kyrie. He just stood there slightly shocked with how he was suddenly feeling, and didn't know how to explain it. He felt more ... in tune with his surroundings, and his body was hot. He frowned, blaming it on the curse and sat there waiting for Dante to leave. After he was finally gone, Nero hurried down the hall to the bathroom and went in locking the door and started a nice cold shower.

* * *

Dante sat in his room, feeling horrible for what he'd done to Nero. He honestly didn't mean to take the teasing that far, he just wanted to mess around with the kid a bit. But now he listened to the other hunter shower, wondering if he should try to apologize again once he finished. He soon brushed the idea aside. Instead, he stood and put on his shirt and went downstairs grabbing his trench coat and left the office. He needed a drink, and some nice entertainment. There was only one place he could think of going at this time of day now.

Love Planet.

The wonderful strip club a couple blocks from his building, where he could get lap dances from the beautiful women who always enjoyed seeing their favorite customer when they could. Once he arrived, he drank at the bar and then followed two of the girls back to a room, getting a nice dance. He teased them, laughed with them, and let himself enjoy his night. The kid was just something he knew he couldn't get his hands on, he just got out of a bad relationship that went no where and showed up at the older devil's office in need of a place to stay and money.

He had no where else to go, he didn't come to Dante to just be with him. He came because it was the only place he knew he wouldn't be cast away like some stray cat that no one wanted. Dante knew this, and it kind of made him feel let down. He truly was attracted to the kid, but knew nothing would happen. So he decided to just let it go, and enjoyed his night with the girls of Love Planet and alcohol.

Later on in the night, when he was wasted and feeling great, he took a girl home with him and having a one night stand with her. It was around 3 AM so he was sure by now, Nero was in bed sleeping.

Little did the older hunter know that, Nero had been awake the entire time and for some reason had a sick feeling in his stomach from hearing the older male having sex with some show-girl from a club. He didn't know why he felt that way, and guessed it was because he honestly did just not want to hear the older man having sex while he was in the room beside him. He rolled and shoved the pillow over his head covering his more sensitive cat ears as his tail wrapped over his waist.

Dante passed out after his time with the lady and bidding her farewell as she got dressed and left, leaving the half-demon to lay in the bed to pass out.

Nero was relieved when the sounds dicipated and he sighed but still could not sleep. Instead he got up, got a glass of milk and then paced the house ears perked. He for some reason was not that tired, even though it was the middle of the night. Instead he walked around everywhere for no reason, looking into every nook and cranny. Eventually he climbed the stairs near the crack of dawn, around 6:49 AM, and went into the room climbing into bed and snuggling up into the covers with a soft  _purr_  and slowly fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

_**Gaaahhhhh! I finally have internet at home again, and I am feeling more motivation towards my stories again. I realized if I begin writing and I stop to think every once in a while, I can keep going with the chapters I'm working on. Soooo, I finally am done uploading ALL the chapters I have done so far, and I'm half done with chapter 8 from working on it in the morning during school. Yeah, Laptop at school with me is pretty fun I am enjoying it very much! xD** _

_**See you next chapter, reviews are motivation!** _

_**~YaoiWolfGirl** _


	8. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides it's time to show his face at the devil may cry, some arguing happens, and Nero learns more about the curse that's been put upon him.

_**Hello, this is now chapter 8 of Cursed! hope you enjoy it, I am trying my best to make the story move quicker and become more interesting so I hope I am doing a good enough job, I love all the reviews my story is getting so far! I like the support and criticism and glad that you all on AO3 are liking the story as well. Thanks!** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!** _

_**WARNING: Language, fluff, and more.** _

* * *

     Nero snuggled into the warmth, loving the feeling of being surrounded by it as he purred softly in his sleep. The blanket wrapped around his body, which was adorned in just boxers and a black muscle shirt, while his head rested on the comfy, softly breathing pillow.

....Wait, _breathing?_

The teen's eyes snapped open to see skin. Skin of someones chest, that was bare and shown scars from previous battles. He knew who's chest he was laying on, and his thoughts went wild as he tried to figure out how he ended up in this room. All he remembered was that last night he roamed throughout Devil May Cry, bored and unable to sleep. Then he went upstairs to the room to sle-

Oh. He walked into the wrong bedroom by mistake. His face flushed a light red as his ears went back and tail puffed up slightly. He didn't wish to move, not wanting to wake up the older demon hunter. He thought back to yesterday, becoming even more embarrassed, and frowned as he began getting lost in his thoughts. So much, he never realized the icy blue pools that opened to look down at his snowy hair and fuzzy ears. He did, however, noticed the beating of the older man's heart rate pick up. He instantly knew he was awake now and his eyes were wide wondering what would happen.

Nero then felt a hand run its fingers up the back of his head into his hair, the fingers petting his soft ears. He purred, the attention making him close his eyes and lean into the touch. He wasn't expecting the soft touch, he actually expected a cocky retort about him sneaking into the elder's bed at night. So it was a bit of a relief to not have to hear it.

"Get lonely last night and decide to sleep with me, kid?"

Aaaand he spoke too soon. There was the cocky attitude and he sighed, it throwing the mood off as he slowly sat up and gave a halfhearted glare at the nude hunter.

"Shut up old man," he muttered groggily, "Just an accident."

Dante chuckled shaking his head before he got up and threw the sheet off himself before crawling out of bed to get dressed. Nero blushed turning away before his eyes could wander over the other's body. The older male was just pulling his pants on when the shrill _ring_ of the phone went off downstairs. He sighed and walked down, Nero following in his wake. The older half-devil picked the phone up off the floor and answered it.

"Devil May Cry."

Nero stared at Dante, ears perked and head tilting while his tail swished behind him in curiosity. Dante listened carefully on the other side of the phone.

"What ... who is this?!"

The cat eared teen watched as Dante slowly became more and more enraged, and he caught a few words from the caller; Alive ... be there soon ... _brother_ ...

It confused Nero greatly about who could be calling the old man, and the three simple phrases he caught didn't help his confusion either. He watched with bemusement as Dante hung up the phone with a slam, then walking to the coat wrack and grabbing his trench and then his guns before storming out the door.

Wherever he was going, Nero was sure it was to let off some steam so he let him go. The kid was smart enough not to follow him, knowing that when Dante got truly angry about something he went off to kill some demons before coming back to the shop. Or at least, he's sure that's what happened seeing as he's only lived with the man for about a week now.

The younger man looked around the office before he finally decided to put on some jeans and then got himself another tuna sandwhich to eat along with the last of the milk. He swore he'd need to go out and buy food or he'd be stuck eating cold pizza again. He was almost finished with his breakfast when he heard a new voice.

"Well, it seems Dante has found himself a little pet it seems."

Nero froze. The voice sounded like Dante's but smooth and cold. He slowly looked up towards the double oak wood doors from where he sat on Dante's desk, and there stood a man with the same outfit style Dante normally wore. Boots, black leather pants, and a black leather shirt that zipped up but there was one difference in their outfits. The trench coat he wore was not red, but instead blue. Not a blue like Nero's denim jacket, but a lighter blue. The second difference had to do with the mans looks. He had the same facial structure as the older hunter, but clean shaven along the jawline and his silvery hair was back in neat spikes instead of being let down over his forehead like Dante's hair was or Nero's own.

He stared at the man, shocked mostly.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to speak?"

"Who are you?" he finally asked after another minute. The man watched him before walking into the office more, looking around in slight disgust by the mess of pizza boxes and papers littering the floor.

"That is none of your concern," he replied cooly, "Where is Dante?"

Nero narrowed his eyes, "He left after getting a strange call. Why would you need to know?"

The teen suddenly felt as if he shouldn't have said that as the man turned cold, collecting eyes onto him and he sensed a wave of power surge over him. He did not recieve an answer, the man just turned away and walked around the office a bit more before heading upstairs where he looked around some more. Moments later he returned to the main room of the office and gave Nero a look over again.

"Tell me, why do you look so much like Dante and I?"

Nero faultered a bit, "Excuse me?"

The blue clad man glared, "Our looks, why do you resemble us?"

Nero frowned and shrugged, "Why don't you tell me smart guy?"

That's when he knew he went too far. The man was suddenly in front of him in a flash and grabbed hold of his throat. Nero's demonic energy suddenly flared up at being threatened and he felt his Devil Bringer brighten up with power. He knew that if something were to happen, he'd trigger. He was teatering on the edge, he knew it must be from the cat like instincts that made him on edge a lot lately. The fur of his tail puffed up and he hissed at the man, revealing his fangs which were now sharp like a felines. The man narrowed his eyes, sensing the demonic power coming from his right arm and looked down at it.

"That power ... it can't be!"

Okay, now he was _really_ confused. The blue devil was suddenly grabbing hold of his demonic arm and concentrating on the power radiating from it. Then something really struck his interest.

"Come back to your rightful owner, _Yamato!_ "

Yamato? Rightful owner? Wait ... that could only mean one thing.

"You're Dante's twin brother," his eyes widened slightly, "Vergil."

The mans eyes moved to stare at his face once more, "Give me my sword."

The teen made no move to listen to the order, but when he felt more power radiat from him he spoke up, "It's no longer yours. Dante gave it to me, it's mine now."

He recieved an angry, demonic growl as the man's eyes flashed red and he pulled back from the boy ready to attack. Then the doors opened.

"Vergil, stop!"

Nero looked up, his ears perked, as he recognized Dante's voice and saw him standing there with blood splattered on his chest and pants from whatever it was he slaughtered in his anger earlier. Vergil smirked and slowly turned to face his twin.

"Hello little brother, I've missed you."

"Enough," Dante growled, "How are you here?"

The older man shrugged, "I just am. Leave it at that, shall we?"

Dante shook his head, refusing to let it go as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Dante, I thought you'd be happy to see your older brother once again," he slowly walked to him, "I know I've missed you. I am glad to be back, no matter the circumstances."

Nero watched them both albeit awkwardly, not knowing if he should speek up or keep quiet or just leave the room all together. Both brother's watched eachother, one in confused anger and one in a calm, collective way. Eventually though, Dante nodded in agreement at Vergil's statement.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now," he sighed, "But only because I'm glad to see you."

The older twin seemed pleased by this before frowning again, "Well, then can you explain why this runt has my prized sword."

Nero hissed and hopped off the desk, "Watch it, I kicked Dante's ass so I can kick yours as well!"

Dante frowned, "Nero enough. Give him the sword it's his."

The teen looked to the red clad devil surprised, but frowned and Yamato appeared in his right hand after a soft blue flash. He handed it to it's rightful owner.

Vergil took his sword and attached it and it's sheath to his left hip where it belonged, "Good. Now then, mind explaining who this is Dante?"

Said man rolled his eyes, "Can we speak of this after my shower? I stink of demonic blood and guts here!"

He walked past both the teen and his brother, heading upstairs where he disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him. The neko eared boy stood there, tail still puffed up in aggitation before he walked to the couch and lifted it back upright with his demon arm. He flopped down onto the couch, knees pulled to his chest in a pout as his tail wound over top his bare feet.

The newcomer continued to stand, just looking over the devil arms along the wall behind the large oak desk and in the glass cabinet. They both ignored eachother, Nero mostly cause he just didn't like the man's attitude and Vergil due to his pride. They waited until the shower shut off and Dante returned back downstairs in new brown leather pants and his boots, no shirt and the water still dripped from his damp hair. He got himself a beer from the fridge and then went to his desk, fixing his chair before seating himself and propping his feet up on the oak wood and sipping his beer.

"Now then, Vergil this is Nero. I met him during a mission and he has recently come here to stay and," he paused looking at the kid, "Well, I'm sure you can tell his little problem already."

"Yes, upon noticing him when I arrived I'd thought you'd taken in a new pet."

"I'm no ones pet, asshat!"

Vergil looked to him in dull amusement but ignored him otherwise, turning his attention to his twin once more. "Well?"

Dante sighed, "No. He's working for me and paying rent. He may have a bad mouth, but he's a good kid and one hell of a demon hunter," he chuckled, "He's almost as good as us."

Vergil took this to thought before, "Then how did he become cursed?"

"Hey, I said he was a good hunter, not smart." Dante smirked as he sipped his beer, recieving a growl from Nero followed by a hiss. He looked to the youngest in the room with amusement and winked at him. Nero blushed and turned away muttering 'stupid old man' under his breath. The oldest twin found them both amusing in their own way, but ungodfully annoying in the way Dante was when they were mere children.

"So, how is Nero handling the curse?"

Dante paused and frowned, "Um ... we haven't really looked into it. Why?"

Vergil gave his twin a deadpan stare, as if he was the most idiotic man on the planet. Which, in the elder twin's opinion, he ranked number one on that list.

"Because you imbicile, the curse will only continue to cause its effects upon his body!" he looked to Nero, "Soon enough he'll act more cat than human, or demon, or whichever."

Nero's eyes widened at that, "You mean ... I'll pretty much act like a real cat just with a human body?"

"That's pretty much it, yes."

The teen suddenly became very nervous and worried, looking to the shirtless twin with a look of slight desperation. Mostly due to not wanting to become a human with a cat mind.

The red twin frowned rubbing his stuble in thought before finally, "Alright, you can help us with this then Verge."

The older twin glowered at the nickname he'd despised since they were young and stared at the younger brother, "You better not mean that, Dante. I have no reason to help."

"Well, you're probably the only one here who has studied the shit out of curses. Especially animal ones!" he smirked crossing his arms after resting his beer upon the desk, "So yes, you are helping me fix the kid."

The youngest of the three half-demons watched the oldest twin's expression change as he thought it over in his mind. He seemed to be battling with the thought of helping some punk ass teen he just met, and clearly didn't like that well. Finally though, he sighed and nodded, "Fine, do you still have my tome on spells and curses?"

Dante's face went blank. He blinked one. Twice. Three times before he stood and walked to a storage closet that Nero failed to notice when he'd first inspected the place out, and began to rummage through it. Vergil seemed irrate that Dante just tossed his precious books into some small closet in boxes isntead of keeping them dust free and in good condition on a shelf. After a bit more of digging around, Dante pulled out a rather thick, leather bound book, with an odd symbol on the front and the title 'Witchcraft: Spells & Curses' on the cover at the top. There was no author name, obviously not a published book so Nero hoped that whatever was inside of it was the real deal.

The red devil blew some dust off before handing it to his twin who took it and gently began to remove the remaining dust with a flat palm. He opened it and began to flip through pages until he found the correct type of curse he was looking for. He slowly began to read, making sure to take in every detail on the curse that was placed upon Nero. Dante looked over his brother's shoulder seeing it was written out in half Latin, half English and the mixture of languages made his head hurt so he backed away, going to sit at his desk once more taking a long sip of his beer.

Nero waited with little patience, slowly growing bored and wanting to know how to get rid of the stupid curse.

After what seemed like an hour, but was really only about 2 minutes, Vergil closed the book and stared blankly at Dante and Nero.

"The person with the curse has to either kill the demon that cast the curse on them to get rid of it or" he paused giving the teen a hard stare, "mate with the demon that cast it so as to keep their human mind but the cat ears and tail will remain with cat-like instincts but nothing more."

Nero stared before blinking. Once. Twice.

"WHAT?!" he roared standing abruptly, "I have to either kill her or ... or sleep with her?!"

Dante at this time cried out with laughter, doubling over and almost falling off the chair he was seated upon. He gripped his sides which burned from the laughter he was consumed with. Nero glared, cheeks heating up and tail fluffing out as he let out a loud hiss.

"I- .. N-no I'm sorry .. please c-continue, Verge!" the younger twin said in between chuckles behind his hand.

Vergil sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, "Dante this is a serious matter. Now, do _either_ of you know where this uh, _demoness_ could be hiding?"

Nero frowned, "No but ..."

The teen had stopped talking and Dante looked at him, "What is it, kid?"

The youngest half devil shook his head, cat ears moving with the motions, "It's just ... when she cast the spell, she mentioned it was so I'd become her little 'kitty' and .." he paused before looking up at the twins, "I believe she mentioned a connection?"

Vergil opened the book once more and read through the words, and then jabbed a finger at a certain line of text, "Yes. You are able to feel a connection to the demon who placed the spell after a certain amount of days _or_ if she calls for you or you call for her."

Dante grinned, "Good! Just call for her and you can get her location, kid!"

Nero frowned, "No, I won't."

"What do you mean you won't?"

Sigh, "I mean I can't. I don't know how!" he complained and looked between both older men. His ears went back and his tail hung limp behind him, not even a twitch of the tip.

The oldest twin sighed and closed the book setting it on the desks surface and began to pace. He was in deep thought and didn't even notice his younger brother moving to the kid and scratching his ear to try to cheer him up. Nor did he notice when the teen suddenly nuzzled the hand petting him as if a cat trying to get attention from being lonely or neglected for so long.

But when he did, he stopped in his tracks staring at the two. Something clicked in his head and he actually let a small smirk play against his lips.

"Nero, try getting in touch more with your feline instincts."

The teen stopped leaning into the red twin's touch and looked at Vergil confused, "Why?"

The eldest sighed, "Because she obviously has more a connection to your feline side then your human, it's her spell so if you get in touch with it you can learn to call out for her. It's not hard to understand."

Dante blinked. He was confused as to where Vergil would ever come up with an idea like that, but nodded to Nero.

The kid nodded before frowning, "Um .... I'm not exactly sure what I gotta do to make the instincts come forth though," he looked towards Dante, "they normally come on their own."

Dante then grinned as he got the greatest idea ever; "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!"

With that he ran out the door after grabbing his coat and keys, hopping into his car and driving off leaving the older twin and the teen alone in the main room of the office to stare after him.

"Well then, whatever ingenius plan my brother has all we can do is wait for his return."

Vergil then sat down on the sofa after pulling more of his precious books from the box and began to look through them, skimming.

Nero just stood by the desk, head tilted curiously at what the young red twin was up to. He sighed, guessing he'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

_**Well everyone, cliff hanger lol! Sorry it took so long to update, but I lost internet for the longest time and only recently got it back so I decided to finish up this chapter and then upload it for you guys asap! I'm getting to work on chapter 9 now, and anyways can anyone guess what Dante's planning to do?? Hmmmmmm???!! Hahaha, if you guess right I'll give you a high five and a cookie! Anyways, reviews are nice and hope you enjoyed this chapter!** _

_**~YaoiWolfGirl**_


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone, I decided that it's time I let you all know that I'm no longer going to be working on this story. I just lost all motivation for it, especially since I started this at the age of 13 and absolutely dislike how I wrote it out. I'm much older now, with a higher knowledge and skill when it comes to writing. So looking back at this, it makes me less interested in finishing it. However, if ever comes a time I feel like I could possibly do so, I may re-write the story. But there's no promise that I'll do that, I'm just saying it may be possible if I would get any sort of motivation back. But anyways, thank you all so much for your support with this story, I was glad to know people liked it enough and were interested, I just can't continue with it. Sorry for letting anyone down, but I promise to try to write up better stories in the future.

Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
